This invention relates to goggles adapted to be used by swimmers or divers.
Japanese Utility Model Registration Gazette No. 2570206 discloses swimming goggles basically comprising a pair of lens assemblies and a bridge used to join inner ends of the respective lens assemblies to each other across the nose of a goggles wearer. The bridge has its opposite ends adapted to be inserted into locking slits extending through the respective lens assemblies from the front toward the rear. Each of the locking slits is formed at an inlet thereof with a pair of pawls which are opposed to each other so as to define a groove therebetween. Each end of the bridge inserted into the associated locking slit is caught and retained by the groove from the front of the associated lens assembly. Stop projections formed on surfaces of the bridge are engaged with the respective pairs of pawls so that the bridge can not fall off from the locking slits.
Japanese Patent Application Disclosure Gazette (Kokai) No. Hei8-257051 discloses goggles including a bridge adapted to join inner ends of paired main bodies to each other. The bridge is shaped to be transversely larger and provided with a pair of locking legs extending rearward from a rear surface of the bridge. Each of the main bodies is formed at the inner end thereof with a locking slit extending therethrough from the front toward the rear. Insertion of the locking legs into the respective locking slits from the front of lens assemblies causes lateral projections formed on inner or outer surfaces of the respective locking legs to be engaged with edges of the locking slits from outside of these slits so that the locking legs can not fall off from the respective slits.
These known swimming goggles are similar to each other in that the opposite ends of the strap itself or the pair of locking legs formed thereon are inserted into the locking slits extending through the respective lens assemblies and thereby the lens assemblies are joined together. Both the opposite ends of the strap itself and the locking legs extending therefrom are formed on its outer or inner surface with the stop projections serving to prevent the locking legs or the opposite ends of the strap itself from falling off from the respective locking slits. The locking slits are generally dimensioned to be slightly larger than a diameter of the strap itself or the locking legs so that the locking slits may allow the stop projections formed thereon to pass through the locking slits together with the strap itself or the locking legs. Such dimensional relationship may often cause a relative movement of the lens assemblies and the bridge and, as a result, undesired distortion or misalignment may often occur between these lens assemblies and bridge, since the strap or locking legs can not be in close contact with the inner surfaces of the respective locking slits.